


How Strange?

by Finnland_29



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Bisexual Steve Harrington, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Longing, M/M, Makeup, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnland_29/pseuds/Finnland_29
Summary: (I can't believe that I'm writing this, but here we are, I couldn't stop imagining this whole thing. And, I'm bad a summaries. I don't know if I will post more chapters- july 2020.)Billy should have been dead and Steve shouldn't have been so worried about him. Over the course of a few months, Steve has to accept what he feels while Billy tries to move on from his near death experiences as well as thoughts that linger in the back of his mind, thoughts about Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy should have been dead. With all the damage the Mind Flayer caused, chomping on the most valuable parts of his body, teeth cracking through ribs and puncturing a lung and diaphragm. He was sure to choke on his blood before anything else killed him- and god was there so much blood. Billy's wife beater was now a burnt crimson and a puddle had formed under him, a puddle that creeped towards El and Max, staining their knees and socks. Billy was so pale- holding on by just a thread- and god he apologized to Max, and apology that would show Max that he was so sorry for treating her like shit, for nearly running her friends over, for being so nasty towards Lucas. This dying apology would show Max that he truly loved her, but in Max's mind she forbid him to die, not right now, not like this.

Billy's eyes had shut, but thank god he was only unconscious, and right in time for the ambulances to flash and pull up to the mall's front doors. Max couldn't stop crying, and dammit all El started to cry too as they held onto each other. Everyone else was around them was stuck in such a state of shock they couldn't make themselves cry or do anything other than stare with eyes glazing over and mouths not knowing if they should form words or stay shut.

And then there was poor Steve, who found himself this way, heart beating so fast and hard his shirt wavered and he shook so much he felt he'd melt. Steve couldn't understand why he felt so strongly about all of this other than the fact that he thought it was all over, no more upside down, no more demogorgon, everything was supposed to be fine. Maybe the feeling cane from seeing Billy nearly die at the hands of that thing.

But Hopper could've died too, and he was getting shipped to the hospital as well, but Steve hadn't seen that; he didn't know what Joyce saw. Steve just pondered and pondered that thought even as that bloody mess of a boy was wheeled off in a stretcher, and even when he sat with the kids, all of them, Robin, and Mrs. Byers in the waiting room at the hospital.

As far as Steve understood it, he and Billy practically hated each other and the relationship was rotten right after Billy kicked the shit out of Steve. But now, Steve couldn't cope with the idea of living a life without that asshole hanging around.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Steve huffed as he shoved himself onto his feet, knowing damn well he just wanted to get out of that god forsaken room before the nurse or doctor spilled the news.

Robin nodded in response as Steve swept through the small space, passing the sleeping kids and Joyce, who wore that all-knowing, kind face. He then stepped into the frigid hallway that pierced his throbbing, split open face and extremities. It was a drab place what with its two tone pastel blue and white walls, and fluorescent lighting making it shine a little whiter.

Steve followed the tiled floor until he reached the vending machine, where he drew in a shaky breath. But that wasn't right, Steve wasn't going to cry because of that asshole...there was no way in hell. He just wanted his life to be back to normal again, really. He wanted to go to school, play basketball, and sleep without demogorgons and demodogs and now that fleshy, slimy Mind Flayer thing haunting the back of his mind, the Mind Flayer that almost killed Billy.

Then it came in like a wave crashing onto the surf; salty tears streamed and mixed with the blood that still posed out of his cheek all the while stinging the wound, and a panicky hyperventilating fit overtook Steve, although his ribs screamed against it. Steve tried to stop all this nonsense, but his whole body fought against it. It was just as bad or even worse than the time Nancy broke up with him.

He managed to keep quiet and slide down the side of the vending machine so no one could say they saw King Steve cry, especially King Steve crying for Billy. Steve didn't even want Dustin, the sweetest, most goofiest kid, to see him cry...or Will, the quiet, nice kid...or Lucas, the exact opposite of Erica...or El, the mysterious kid with mind powers...and definitely not his ex's little brother, Mike. That little shit.

Other than them, Steve wasn't sure about Joyce or Max- well, Joyce was so wonderful even after all the shit she has gone through, and now Max has had her share of the trauma. And then there was...

The pitter-patter off light feet echoed down the hall as Steve cried harder, sniffling and holding back screams that came out as hoarse, little whispers. When he heard the footsteps, though, he froze.

"Steve?"

Oh god, it's Robin!

But, that was okay, that was more than okay because they were practically best friends now, and that was pretty rare for Steve, but his mind kept on racing and racing over the consequences and possibilities of someone seeing him so vulnerable.

Robin's strawberry-blonde hair peeled through first before the rest of her head appeared from behind the corner of the vending machine. Upon seeing Steve, her face immediately screwed up with worry and she let out a soft, "Oh," as she crouched down in front of him, catching his hands as they grabbed out towards her.

"Steve... Steve, what's wrong?" Robin soothed.

"It's so stupid...it's so stupid...so," Steve laughed as he rocked back and forth a little, but more sobs quickly overtook him again.

Robin took hold of the side of Steve's face that wasn't so bloody, smoothing her thumb against his check and soaking up tears.

"No, no it's not," she whispered, although she had no idea what Steve was talking about.

"Billy...I-" Steve tried to articulate, but the words were stuck.

It dawned on Robin, though, and she let out another great, "Oh."

"Billy's alright, he's okay, Steve," Robin said.

"Oh god!" Steve exclaimed and buried himself into Robin's arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, patting and rubbing circles into his back every so often.

"That's why I came out here- and well, you were taking a long time to get back, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Robin explained.

"If he's awake, do you wanna go see him?" Robin asked, trying her hardest to brighten the mood.

"Yeah," Steve sighed into Robin's shoulder and then pulled away from her to look her in the face.

"Uh, could you not tell the kids or anyone about this, please?" Steve never felt so small, not ever since his childhood.  
"Alright, Harrington," Robin gently laughed. 

"Thanks."  
Before they made it to the waiting room, Steve found a bathroom where he splashed his face a couple times and blew his nose, trying hsi best to rid any trace of redness and puffiness around his eyes. then he was good-to-go and the duo made their way back to the room where the kids slept still, except for Max and El weren't anywhere to be found. Upon seeing them, Joyce gave Steve a questionable look and asked, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Sweetie? Huh.

"Yeah, it's just been a rough night," he answered. 

Joyce nodded, a grave frown overtaking her face. "Well, I'm gonna go check on Hop and then get these kids home...somehow." 

Just as Joyce was about to leave, Max and El came in one door and Max's mother and stepfather came through the other, all distraught and scared to death. Max's mom rushed to her and they embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years. On the other hand, Robin yanked Steve along as voices echoed and rose, and nurses intervened. Thank god for Robin. Hell, she even peered through the slender windows on each door until she stopped halfway down the hall. Billy was in there, right behind that door and...and Steve was still in his Scoops Ahoy uniform with his puffy eyes and rose tinted nose. Steve caught up to Robin despite the aggressive embarrassment that swelled deep within his gut, but all at once Steve was so eager not to lose another moment he could spend seeing Billy breathing. 

With a deep breath, Steve followed Robin into the dim room, where Billy lie stripped of his bloody clothes and instead wearing a starchy gown. His face had been cleaned off and stitches now lined his cheek, eyebrow, and even his arms, which one was in a cast already. In the shadows, Steve could see Billy's eyes slightly opening, for they shined in the darkness what with the light that shined from a nearby lamp. Steve waited for the usual smart ass remark Billy always seemed to spit out, which would probably be something about his uniform. 

"Steve?" Billy's voice was a scratchy melody that Steve had never heard before. 

It shocked him because there wasn't a time Steve could remember that Billy called him by his name. And nothing was said about the uniform, just bewliderment, surprise even, was written all over Billy's face.

"Yeah, it's me," Steve answered as he sauntered deeper into the room and towards the side of the cot. 

As Robin inched closer, Billy eyed Steve most sincerely, for his eyebrows knit togther with a sort of concern and his whole face radiated with worry, and hell, fear even. 

"You alright?" Billy asked, voice just above a whisper, gesturing to the blood, cuts, and bruises that colored Steve's face. 

"It's nothing," Steve shrugged.

Why would Billy care anyways? (It always seemed like he never gave a shit about Steve anyways.) 

"I mean, look at you," Steve continue, "thought we'd lose you; I've been scared shitless all night."

Billy's lips parted and his eyebrows raised with, what? What did those eyes mean? What wasn't Billy saying out loud?

"Really?" Billy began to say as the door bust open and his father, stepmother, and the doctor stormed in. 

His stepmother was bawling her eyes out and hsi father simply looked like he witnessed the whole night's events, what with his biulging eyes and jaw hung wide open. There was a tiredness to the both of them, proabably from wondering where there children were and if one of them could have been killed. Steve understood, but god, if only they knew. And before he realized it, the doctor was Steve and Robin out the door, all the while explaining that Billy won't be seeing anymore visitors tonight, and that he needs to rest and spend time with his family. 

"He's gonna be okay," Robin said as they made their way back into the waiting room, where only Will, El, and Max sat with Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathon across from them.

Steve only assumed the rest of the kids' parents or one parent who didn't care to drive all over town during the middle of the night had taken them home. After all, it was the Fourth of July, it was late, and there were too many sirens going off in the little town. 

"Hey, do you kids want a ride home?" Joyce asked, looking at Steve and Robin. 

Kids.

They turned to face each other, asking without speaking, and nodded.

"I mean...only if that's alright with you, um, ma'am," Steve said, stumbling over what words to say. 

"No, I don't mind at all, I just want to make sure the two of you get home safe," Joyce stated, already standing and walkinhg over to her sleeping son. 

As she gently shook Will's shoulder, Joyce whispered to El, telling her that if she needs anything she can call and even stay at the Byers' house while Hop recovered. And from what Steve understood, El was staying with Max, but that was good because they seemed to be awfully close. Steve couldn't remember being close to someone like that, but really, he didn't think he had ever been that close to someone. Past girlfriends were just trophies, and Tommy and Tina were just people to talk to. Look how popular I am, look at all the girls I've screwed and how many friends I have.  
Sure, there was Dustin, but the age difference was weird and Steve was still trying his best to understand all the dorky stuff he always talked about, but now there was Robin, this newfoud godsend, who Steve hoped to have in his life for a little while longer. Maybe he thought he liked her, but that could change and maybe they could be close friends at least. 

"So, Steve, is Billy your friend or something like that?" Robin whispered. 

Everyone had made their way out of the hospital and now trekked into the massive parking lot, where to duo stalked behind everyone else, closing in on the Byers' vehicle.

"No."

That answer wasn't right, though, because he wouldn't have stayed all night at the hospital, waiting to see Billy if they weren't friends. So, a little ache sparked within him, but it was nothing really because Steve could just block it out at any time. Steve didn't know what the feeling meant, he just wanted tonight to be over with already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been on my mind since I watched the third season and now it's written out for you! It thought it would be cute and El and Billy get to have some bonding time. So enjoy; hopefull I'll upload a new chapter soon.

Three months had passed since the Mind Flayer was destroyed. During that time, Billy was slowly healing what with his broken right arm, three broken ribs, and punctured lungs and not to mention all the stitches that tattooed his face and body were already being picked at, although they were so close to being taken out. To Billy, all this time really felt like three years and normally he would love to sleep all day rather than go to work or school, but this was so much different. 

Night after night, Billy's dreams were filled with terror, for a creeping ball of flesh continuously stalked in the shadows of that abadoned building as he stood there just staring at it, feeling it possess him as he lured all those innocent people to their deaths. He would relive this reality only to jolt awake right as a tentacle-like appendage bit down on his chest, only waking to find himself soaked in sweat and sometimes with tears dampening his face. In some nightmares, Billy found himself still possessed by that thing and in the middle of fights that he was sure to remember, some with random guys he tussled with, but especially that night he beat the hell out of Steve, only this time Billy's hand didn't grab a plate to smash against Steve's face. Instead the monster within him grabbed a knife and plunged it into Steve's ribcage over and over again. This dream stuck with him more than once a week and he hated it. 

While Billy spent most of his time in the confines of his tiny room, mostly in isolation, in which he couldn't help but think of all those people and the things it made him do as he stared at the blank ceiling and the coreners of his room, taking in every detail as he began to loathe the space. The guilt and shame of it all fried the outer edges of his thoughts. Billy felt so much more now, as if he was finally allowing himself to accept that things bothered him, that his father wasn't the best, that he has always been an asshole to nearly everyone in this town. He really hated himself for all of it. 

And that goddamned Steve Harrington. He had to be screwing with Billy because there was no way King Steve was worried about him, or else Billy could've imagine the whole thing in some kind of morphine induced fever dream. He knew that wasn't the case, though, that the real Steve and some girl was in his room and uttered those words: thought we'd lose you, I've been scared shitless all night. It just made Billy anxious, for he asked himself the why's and what if's every time he thought of Steve. 

There was always something about Steve that Billy was drawn to, but he'd always ignored it because Billy was the new punk who hated this preppy boy, or at least that was what he was supposed to do. It was confusing, so so confusing, and as much as Billy wanted to ignore these extra thoughts that prikced at his brain, that night at the hospital reinvited itself into his mind, along with every other encounter he'd made with the the boy. Maybe Steve was...

(nice?)

(pretty?)

alright. He could be an alright guy. Hell, he was friends with Max and the rest of her friend, and he ditched Tommy and Tina because they were truly these self centered douchebags who didn't give a damn about anyone else. 

"Billy?" 

Max was home and the sound of her voice shook Billy and ripped him from that spot on the carpeted floor he'd been staring at for god knows how long, not that there was anything there, no bugs or stains, he just stared. Max was walking deeper into the house now, for Billy knew what her steps sounded like in this house after living here for a year now, a soft tap-tap-tap as opposed to her stepfathers stomping stride. But there was another set of feet that gently resonated though the floorboards, nearly unnoticable with Max walking around and moving stuff around.

"Yeah?" BIlly hollered as he stood up and limped out of his room, down the short hall, and into the kitchen.

Max was there with that girl, El, both sitting at the table and drinking Dr. Peppers. El was a good kid and although Billy coudln't understand how she knew about his mom or wrap his head around the fact that she could move shit with her mind and that that thing wanted her dead, Billy liked her nonetheless. And she glanced up at him, ignoring his muscles and hair and whatever else people usually gawk at when they get a good look at Billy, and grinned at him, most likely her way of saying hello since she didn't talk much. 

"Billy," was all El said. 

"Hey, kid," he returned before going over to the fridge to rummage around for something. 

"El is gonna stay the night and don't worry, I already asked Mom and Neil," Max said, "and we won't bother you, well not much anyways, right El? Oh, also Steve is supposed to pick me up soon so I can get some Eggos and movies, he said I can get some for free."

Steve?

Billy's heart nearly stopped, but he stil managed to keep a cool, calm expression, and closed the fridge door although he was empty handed and faced the girls once more. 

"Why's El staying here if you're just gonna leave?" Billy crinkled his nose. 

Now Max looked over at El.

"Go ahead and ask him, but don't be surprised if he says no," she said with small giggles. 

El nodded and then reached around her chair for her backpack,and revealed am eyeshadow palette. Billy's eyes lit up, knowing very well what was coming next. 

"I want to practice...on you...please," El said, then offered another grin as if to win his approval. 

"Okay," Billy nodded.

Max's jaw dropped and El's grin spread ear to ear.

"You're shitting me?" Max laughed and Billy shook his head no. "God, we'll have to get a picture I can't believe this!"

As Max continued to let out a few more laughs, a horn honked just outside the front door. 

"Oh, that's gotta be Steve," she announced, that shit-eating-grin still plastered to her face. 

God, he knew where Billy lived. Well, that should've been obvious, right? Hawkins was a small enough town where everyone knew everyone and all of their little secrets and what skeletons they locked up in their closets and basements. 

Billy's heart kept skipping faster and faster. The actual last time Billy saw Steve was the night in his hospital room, and other than that Billy would see him at the Family Video or at the grocery, or simply roaming around Hawkins. They never spoke, there was just this shared moment in which they stared at each other, lacking the hostility that usually hung in the air because maybe the fight was over, maybe this hatred they felt was wearing away. Sometimes, too, there would be a nod, but that was it really. 

There was another honk and Max rolled her eyes.

"See you later," El said.

Outside, Steve beeped the horn a couple more times and Max scoffed at his impatience before waving goodbye to El and her stepbrother as she ran out the front door. El then looked back at Billy while he sat down and smiled as she started unpacking her bag. Billy really only recognized the makeup brushes, eyeshadow, and lipstick because there were too many times in which he'd noticed his step mother making her face before going out to dinner. For a second, Billy couldn't help but think that he made the tiniest mistake because he was actually going to be wearing makeup like some...some fag (his father's voice echoed in his head at the thought of such a degrading word) and maybe El was terrible. 

It'll wash off, Billy reminded himself.

"Ok kid, do your damage," Billy sighed, but it was playful and thank god El understood it because he'd have hated it if he offended her. 

"Lean in, please," El stated, carefully inserting her manners into the right places. He could tell she was working on that, too.

And Billy did, proping his chin on his hand, his broken arm kind of sitting on the table in an awkard postion, and sat on the edge of his seat so that he could close some of the space between them. El then grabbed the eyeshadow and loaded her brush with the skyblue color.

"Close your eyes," she continued and Billy obeyed as if he'd never talked back and demanded that no one bosses him around. 

Fucking pussy, I'm my own goddamned man and I tell myself what to do.

To stable herself, El placed a hand on Billy's face- taking him back to that night she had looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was pretty. A shudder zipped down Billy's spine, realizing that this moment was just a parallel of the past, except they were safe now and everything was alright. But, he had to ask:

"How'd you know about my mom?" 

El smoothed over his eyelid, the sensation tickling him by the slightest bit what with the alien gentleness El possessed within her fingers.

"I saw your memories...that day on the beach...and a fight," El answered, adding more and more of that blue color to Billy's eyes. She then dipped the brush into a plum color and blended it at the outer corners of his eyes. 

"What happened to her?" El asked as if stepping on shards of glass.

Billy sighed. 

"She moved out of the house before the divorce was final; my dad, he just used to beat on her something fierce and I tried to stop him, I really did," Billy stopped, making sure he wasn't going to start crying. "I knew she had enough, I could see it."

El nodded and grabbed the mascara, which Billy just stared at with horror and bewilderment.

"Your Papa is like mine...not Hopper, someone else," El said. "Open your eyes and look up."

Billy understood that this was mascara now that she unscrewed the lid and revealed the wand. God it would hurt like hell if she accidentally poked him in the eye, but what could be worse than broken bones and stitches?

"Your Papa?" Billy asked.

El nodded, gingerly whisking away at Billy's eyelashes, giving his already glamorous curled lashes a little more umph. 

"He was a bad man, he made me hurt animals and made me find people...but that's how I found it, the demogorgon," El explained. "I hate him, but he's dead now."

Billy's eyes widened at that since he wasn't expecting to hear that this man was dead.

"Mama is okay, but she doesn't talk anymore, not after Papa," El said. "She's like your Mama, pretty and nice." 

Billy couldn't believe it, but he was bonding with a fourteen-year-old girl. There were too many similarities and it all shocked him. 

El finsihed up with the mascara job and moved on to adding some blush to Billy's cheeks with just a soft pink color before picking which lipstick to put on him. Oh boy. 

"Open your mouth," El directed and Billy loosened his jaw. 

Upon that, El grabbed his chin and ran a deep red across his bottom lip, trying her best not to slip and smear the waxy, sticky goo all over his mouth. At least she didn't have to worry about getting it stuck in his mustache since he had shaved it off long ago. Billy could already taste it, wax and what those cheap rubber Halloween masks smell like, only he tasted that too. This marked the end of the makeover with nothing more said about parents and missing mothers even if they were close by or easy to get ahold of. The silence was bearable though, for Billy felt like he didn't have to talk to El and make that awkward small talk people miserably fail at no matter what; El was just easy going probably because she wasn't like most people. She was weird. Simply put.

El set down the lipstick once she was finsihed and took Billy's new look in, smiling at her wwork, which made Billy worry a little less. 

"How do I look?" Billy asked. 

"Pretty."

That was diffferent than everything else he'd been called, sexy, hot, wow... Billy normally wasn't the pretty type, that title was more so for people like... Steve. Or at least, there were also girls that were the entire definition of pretty, like flowers and glittering little things. Things that Billy tried to think of instead of Steve. God, why did he have to think of that guy so much right now?

"You should look at yourself," El said. 

"Alright, but it better be good," Billy put on his badass persona, but it still came off as playful and harmless, as he didn't ever think to hurt this girl or even ever want to inflict harm on her. 

He then pushed himself up to his feet and made his way into the bathroom that sat across the living room, in the second hallway of the house that lead to an extra room and the parent's bedroom. Billy didn't know what to expect as he turned into the doorway and flicked on the light, bracing himself and clamping his eyes shut as he faced the mirror. Once he peeled his eyes open he saw before him a familiar stranger. He looked completely androgynous now because now his face had the slightest of feminine features, like a soft glow began to radiate off his very skin. Billy guessed it probably didn't help that he already had long, batting eyelashes and full lips. But he could see it, what he saw was pretty. 

And, oh, how the blue of his irises popped now with the blue and plum shades that surrounded them. Billy couldn't do this again, though, a second time would be pushing it, but letting a girl make his face more often than once was out of the question. No fucking way. This was a one time thing and while it was a nice experience, Billy couldn't take the risk of anyone seeing him like this.

Just then, the front door opened and someone was once again with Max. Billy stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where Max and Steve stood, arms full of Eggos boxes, a box of pizza, and a black bag Billy assumed could be the movies. And here Steve was, in Billy's living room, looking at him as he wore all this makeup on his face. He froze.

"Hey, Billy," Steve waved.

Billy opened his mouth to say something, but Max stole his time away when she gasped upon seeing him, though. 

"El, holy shit, you did great! He actually looks good!" she exclaimed, making El cheese like a kid at the fair. 

"Photos?" El cocked her head to the side sightly.

"Oh yeah! Come on," Max pushed the bag of Eggos into Steve and waited for El to follow before she barged past Billy and into the hallway, where the girls disappeared into the shadow of her parents' bedroom. 

Steve was still trying to get a hold of the bag, but that wasn't so easy when his left arm held two large pizaa boxes already and stood there with the bag sliding down his belly, hiking his knee up to keep the bag from falling completely. And Billy figured he needed to get over the sudden anxiety that this boy was in his liviing room and put a stop to his fidgeting fingers as he sauntered over ot him and offered a hand. 

"Thanks," Steve said, relieved to finally stablize his body.

"No problem," Billy said as they made their way to the table, setting the bag of Eggos down right as the girls stormed back from the small journey.

El immediately made a bee-line for the Eggos and ripped the box open, and stuffed two into the toaster that was sitting neatly on the counter, next to the coffe pot. Max simply grabbed Billy's wrist and yanked him around so that she could actually snap some photos with her mother's Polaroid. Billy remembered when his father bought that for Max's mohter, it was a few Christmases ago and she had been talking about getting one for so long, but never had the money saved up after paying all the bills off, until Neil went out of his way and bought one. And maybe it was an expensive piece of equipment, but Max was already given permission that she could use it, as long as she didn't go crazy and use up all the film. 

"Smile," she exclaimed and Billy gave his best go-to-hell pearly white smile. Max flipped him off before clicking the button, blinding him with the flash.

As Max waited for the photo to come out and clicked the button again, Steve watched, leaning on the table with is arms crossed and a smirk painted on his face. Free entertainment. The Eggos popped out of the toaster and El ripped them out as fast as she could, tearing in to the yellow pastry as she went over to the photos that were still developing. 

Billy smiled, he rolled his eyes, he even flipped the camera off, all of which turned out to be great pictures. He found himself enjoying the moment, which he hadn't felt for so long. Here there wasn't the drab ceiling above him or the constant thought of the people he lured to that dark, dank building watching them melt into a fleshy, bloody goo. It was okay for once. 

"Okay, are we done?" Billy huffed.

"Yeahyeahyeah," Max said as she gawked at the pictures. She then looked at Billy with the most serious glint in her eyes and said,"Thanks."

"Mhmm...thank you<" El butted in, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah,uh, no problem," Billy shrugged. 

In the background, Steve was already digging into a piece of pizza in his own little world. 

"I'm gonna take this off now," Billy excused himself and ventured back to the bathroom. 

He stood there staring at himself again because it was just so odd, this punk in his 'Kill 'Em All' Metallica shirt and fresh scars that made him look a littel more rough around the edges, who was also wearing makeup. He never would have thought the combination went together, except for the punky, freakish girls, but Hawkins didn't have those girls around really. And what if his father saw him like this? He'd kill him, so Billy turned on the faucet and cupped some luke warm water in his hand, splashing it and rubbing it into his eyes. Now Billy looked like one of those girls on tv, the girl who got stood up by her prom date or the girl who was faced off with some kind of monster or killer and she was crying so bad, black streaks and smudges lined her cheeks. Billy then scrubbed some more at his face although he avoided the lipstick because he was pretty sure water and the sticky material didn't mix well. 

A knock from behind startled Billy (he was so jumpy, everything seemed to make him jump) and he whipped around to find Steve there just outside the doorway of the bathroom. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't think that'd scare ya," he said. 

"No, it's fine... I just wasn't thinking anyone would be there," Billy said, feeling there was no need to lie and live up to this masculine, badass persona.

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "Well, do you need some help?" He gestured, nodding his head forward a bit at Billy's face. He huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, sure." 

"Alright then, uh, are there any washcloths and baby oil?" Steve asked. 

"Oh, yeah," Billy got one out of the closet and then reached under the sink for the oil. 

"How do you know how to take makeup off?" it was Billy's turn to cock his head to the side, asking without any form of hositility or indication that he'd make fun of Steve.

"Lots of Halloween parties, and tv," Steve answered and laughed a little as he doused the cloth with some oil. "It's kinda funny I guess, because I never thought I'd ever learn anything about makeup and its secrets." 

Billy then sat on the toilet seat and Steve began dabbing at the black, purple, and blue mess, swiping it off and leaving a shiny trail behind. Of course a little bit of black stuck to Billy's eyelashes, but it'd wash off later, hopefully. 

"How have you been doing, er, y'know...uh is everything healing up?" Steve's tognue stumbled. 

Weird.

"Everythings going fine, I guess, and, um, I got my stitches out mostly because I couldn't stop picking at them," Billy didn't look at Steve as he spoke, even thought they were just inches apart and it felt like Billy was suffocating in his presence and worrying that he'd make the wrong move or say something stupid.

Steve laughed at that last part, though.

"Stitches are a son of a bitch," he said, unfolding the towel to a cleaner side and soaking it with more oil before smudging the red pigment from Billy's lips. 

"Hmm... do you need any help washing your face off, or...?" 

"Yeah, I can do that, thanks, though," Billy answered.

"of course...well, I'm gonna get some more food then," and with that Steve turned and abandoned the bathroom. 

And Billy was stuck for a second, processing the fact that he just spend about five or ten minutes in this bathroom with Steve Harrington cleaning his face off. When did Steve offer such help? Billy didn't know for sure. But, then again, when did Billy agree to getting a makeover done? What's changed all of a sudden?

Billy got up so that he wouldn't fall into one of those zones where he lost himself for what felt like enternity, stuck with only his screaming thoughts, and noticed how well Steve did. At least washing it off wouldn't be such a chore. Billy scrubbed soap all over his face nonetheless, making it look as if he hadn't worn any makeup in the first place and he figured his father wouldn't pay much attention to him anyways (but still.)

In the kitchen Max and El were discussing all they'd do throughout the night, saying that they should sleep in the basement because it would be creepy and cool. And Steve was just kinda there, listening to them and stuffing his face. 

"Billy, do you wanna watch these with us?" Max asked and El was nodding at him, eyes lit up with hope. "And you too, Steve, because you helped out." 

"Damn, I would but I gotta get to work soon, but thanks, really," he said. 

"Lame," El said. 

"Yeah, yeah," Steve muttered as he snatched another pizza slice. "I'll seen you goons later." 

After the girls gave their goodbyes and see you laters, and Billy only waving at the boy, Steve left. Max and El then packed their hands full with the pizza boxes, Eggos, the toaster, the movies, and the pictures. But, Max made a strange face as she flipped through them. 

"Huh, I thought there was one more?" she said and Billy shrugged. "It doesn't matter because these are golden. C'mon, let's go downstairs." 

Billy sincerely didn't know if there were anymore because he hadn't really payed attention and it wasn't that big of a deal. The missing photo was the least of Hawkins' mysterious cases what with secret government labs and apparently Russia now. But that was forever ago now, and Billy's stomach was empty and growled for pepperoni, so he followed the girls with the thought of Steve being so close to him stuck on the back of his mind.


End file.
